This invention is concerned with a support for supporting an operating mechanism of a glassware forming machine. Specifically, the invention is concerned with a support for supporting an operating mechanism such as a blowhead mechanism or a take-out mechanism at a blow station of a section of a glassware forming machine of the individual section type.
Glassware forming machines of the individual section type are well-known and comprise a plurality of independently-operating glassware forming sections each of which comprises mechanisms operable to form a gob of molten glass into a completed article of glassware. The sections of a machine are arranged in a line and receive gobs from a common source in a predetermined sequence, operate with appropriate phase differences from one another, and deliver their output to a common conveyor.
Each section of a glassware forming machine of the individual section type comprises a supporting frame which supports operating mechanisms at a parison-forming or blank station of the section at which gobs are formed into parisons and also at a blow or finish station at which the parisons are blown into complete articles of glassware. The operating mechanisms at the blow station comprise a blowhead mechanism operable to move a blowhead on to a parison in a mould cavity so that air blown through the blowhead causes the parison to expand to the shape of the mould cavity. The blowhead mechanism then removes the blowhead to allow removal of the article. The article is removed by a further operating mechanism at the blow station which is called a take-out mechanism .The take-out mechanism moves tongs to a completed article, causes the tongs to grip a neck portion of the article, moves the tongs and the article away from the mould to a deadplate of the section, and causes the tongs to open releasing the article on to the deadplate.
In a conventional machine of the individual section type, the blowhead and take-out mechanisms are mounted on the end of the support frame side by side and project upwardly to above the mould or moulds at the blow station so that the blowhead and tongs are supported above the mould level. The takeout mechanism is supported for vertical adjustment on a slideway formed by two rails mounted on the supporting frame.
In the operation of a glassware forming machine of the individual section type, it is necessary from time-to-time to remove the blowhead and/or take-out mechanism and replace it. This is done when a mechanism malfunctions so that the section can continue in production without awaiting repair of the mechanism. In conventional machines the removal and replacement of such mechanisms is a difficult and time-consuming task which must be carried out in the vicinity of hot glass articles produced by the remaining sections of the machine. The task requires the removal of pipework and its replacement after a replacement mechanism has been inserted on the slideway. This task is rendered difficult by the presence of the conveyor passing the face of the supporting frame on which the mechanisms are mounted and by the close proximity in which the mechanisms are mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support for supporting an operation at a blow station of a section of a glassware forming machine of the individual section type which support enables mechanisms to be removed and replaced more rapidly than in conventional machines.